Navidad
by xxxariana
Summary: Un encuentro en el supermercado en plena víspera navideña puede cambiar la vida de Duncan y Courtney. [One-Shot] [Song-fic]


**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Si, ya se que están pensando que un one-shot de navidad en ENERO es un poquito tarde, pero es que lo tenia guardado y olvide subirlo! Iba a postearlo en 31 de diciembre y me olvide completamente T_T**  
 **En fin, espero que lo disfruten, hace mucho no hacia song-fics. La cancion de hoy: Navidad del grupo Miranda! que me encaaaaaanta! Espero lo disfruten y me dejen muchisimos reviews porque VIVO de ellos mwahaha (?)  
Aclaracion: Ambos protagonistas tienen 22 años y Total Drama All Stars nunca paso.  
¡A leer! **

* * *

Gruño sonoramente mientras miraba ambas manos, indecisa sobre que marca de crema llevar. Suspiro frustrada. _Navidad_ , pensó, la peor fecha de todas. Pensar que antes le encantaba acompañar a su madre al supermercado y seleccionar toda esa deliciosa comida que más tarde se serviría.

Con sus auriculares puesto siguió recorriendo el súper, desganada y con pocas ganas de ver a su familia esta noche. En realidad, hacia 4 años que odiaba pasar navidad con su familia y no tenía ganas de ver a sus tíos pre-juzgadores y mucho menos a sus primos revoltosos y que hablaban de su vida como la conocieran lo bastante.

Desde que termino _world tour_ ella había vuelto a su casa pensando en que nunca más volvería a participar en ese _reality_. Nunca. Jamás. Su primera navidad después del programa fue horrible, para ella y para los demás, se sentía el _grinch_.

Su cara había sido de lo más deprimente y no trato de hablar con nadie, desde entonces odia las navidades y nada la deprime más que esta festividad horrorosa que ahora estaba organizando para aquellos que no quería ver.

¿Estaba siendo inmadura? Totalmente. El programa había terminado un mes antes de navidad y mientras veía a todos sus compañeros felices por la fiesta que se acercaba ella no pudo hacer más que sentirse horrible. Sola. Si ella no podía tener una navidad feliz entonces nadie en su familia la tendría.

Despejo esos pensamientos horribles de su cabeza y recordó lo mucho que había mejorado con ayuda psiquiátrica y la locura _gwuncan_ ya se le había bajado de la cabeza… pensó en ellos. ¿Que estarán haciendo en este momento? ¿Seguirán juntos? ¡Qué tontería, Courtney! Deja de pensar en ellos y apresúrate a terminar para salir de este infierno.

Se decidió por la crema que tenía en su mano izquierda y siguió recorriendo góndolas. Lo único que le faltaba eran las famosas pasas de uva que iban en el delicioso pan que su abuela preparaba.

Camino rápido y llego a la sección donde se encontraban las famosas pasas. Mientras se acercaba veía que solo quedaba una caja. Se acercó lo más rápido posible para agarrar la caja y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla una mano ajena toco la suya.

Casi se desmaya en el momento que reconoció esos hermosos ojos azules y el recuerdo de sus manos sobre su cuerpo desestabilizo su mente. Duncan la miraba estático también, si bien sabía que vivía en aquella ciudad, no pensó encontrarla allí en navidad. En realidad, tenía un recuerdo sobre Courtney en el muelle de la vergüenza, contándole lo mucho que adoraba la navidad.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y mirándose hasta que Duncan carraspeo un poco.

\- Eh… yo… tómala.

\- ¿Eh?

\- La caja –dijo Duncan, ofreciéndosela-. Es tuya, tú la tomaste primero.

\- Ehm, ¿seguro? –dudo.

\- Claro, no es el único lugar donde las venden.

\- Bueno… y-yo… gracias –dijo asintiendo un poco incomoda.

\- No hay de que –sonrió con esa sonrisa tan fanfarronamente suya.

\- Bien, debo irme. Gracias por las pasas.

Courtney, bastante consternada por la situación se decidió por irse del supermercado y terminar con ese martirio. Duncan había vuelto a sacudir su mundo en 2 segundos. Estaba increíblemente guapo y parecía más maduro. Ugh, ya estaba pensando en él, maldita sea. Le tomo mucho tiempo y trabajo tratar de superarlo y él llegaba para arruinar toda su vida.

Duncan por su lado, la observo hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión. Estaba tan cambiada, pero mucho más hermosa. Su cabello ahora tenía unas sutiles ondas y estaba mucho más largo y claro. Su cuerpo era increíblemente sexy aun con ese sweater, jeans y botas, que déjenme decirles, le quedaban geniales.

Verla produjo un choque de emociones dentro de su cabeza. Recuerdos malos, buenos, tristes, sexys, divertidos y amargos. Todo ese cóctel dentro de su cabeza le hizo arrepentirse por el pensar el hecho de ir a buscarla para poder hablar un poco. Suspiro cansado. Ya estaba jodido.

Ambos se dignaron en ir a la caja y como Duncan tenía menos artículos, paso antes que ella en una caja rápida y salió por aquellas puertas siendo visto por una Courtney nostálgica, avergonzada, tímida y enamorada. Mierda. Ya estaba jodida.

La morena paso todos sus artículos por la caja y tomo las bolsas para irse inmediatamente a su auto. Cuando llego a él se dio cuenta que en la fila de enfrente pero 5 autos a la derecha, estaba Duncan, tratando de hacer arrancar su auto, sin ningún éxito alguno. Lo vio frustrada y maldiciendo el auto mientras golpeaba el volante.

Salió de su trance tratando de irse lo más pronto posible. Abrió el baúl y metió todas las bolsas que había comprado. Dejo el carrito en la entrada del supermercado no sabiendo que hacer. Algo nerviosa, se dirigió al coche de Duncan. El susodicho no tenía idea que ella se acercaba ya que estaba distraído insultando su auto. Sintió una presencia en su ventanilla y cuando la bajo se sorprendió como nunca.

\- Yo… –carraspeo nerviosa, pero decidida-. Vi que estabas teniendo problemas con tu auto y quería preguntarte si está todo bien.

El corazón del azabache dio un vuelco a 180 kilometros y se atraganto con su saliva.

\- No, la verdad es que… no sé qué le pasa, no arranca –dijo y trato de hacerlo arrancar una vez más, sin éxito.

\- Bueno, yo… podría llevarte hasta tu casa, si es que no te importa –comento mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado no dándole importancia.

El oji-celeste abrió su boca sorprendido una milésima de segundo y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Estaba siendo… amable? ¡No se lo podía creer! ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Devolverle el favor?

¡Alto! Quizá solo estaba siendo amable y el la estaba juzgando. Si bien Courtney nunca fue una chica con malas intenciones si tenía pensamientos que se volcaban para su conveniencia. Decidió responder rápido porque si no ella podría retirar su amable oferta.

\- Pues… si no es molestia, claro –dijo con esa sonrisa de ganador que podría derretir el polo norte y su corazón.

Dejo que Duncan salga de su auto y tome sus bolsas para dirigirse al de ella. Se sentía tan nerviosa, sus manos temblaban. Courtney, ya dentro del auto, dejo que Duncan la guiase hasta la casa en la que se hospedaba. Estaba segura que era la de sus abuelos, ya que cuando eran novios, el usaba la excusa de ver a sus abuelos para estar con ella. También recordaba la dirección, pasaba varias veces al año como un buen recuerdo y se quedaba observando por varios minutos aquel árbol en el cual ambos habían compartido millones de secretos. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba, porque rompía en lágrimas. Si, patético. Llorar con un árbol.

Duncan sintió una especie de tranquilidad mientras ambos salían de ese supermercado y se sintió mal por pensar que su ex novia tenia malas intenciones para con él. Courtney, por su parte, sintió que los nervios se reducían en el momento que su ex novio tomaba confianzas y prendía la radio. Sintió que estaba al lado de un viejo amigo y dejo que pusiese la radio que quiera…

Un solo de guitarra eléctrica la hizo cambiar de parecer y cambio de radio. Ahh, pop, eso estaba bien.

\- Vamos princesa, no querrás que vaya escuchando Taylor Swift todo el camino, ¿verdad?

 _Princesa._

Trato de reponerse rápido del _shock_ que le había provocado escuchar ese apodo de nuevo.

\- Mi auto, mi música.

\- Tirana.

La castaña rió y Duncan se alegró de ver un signo de alegría en ella. La había visto tan deprimida en el supermercado.

\- ¿Recuerdas el camino, verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Nunca olvidaría uno.

\- Claro, claro. La señorita exploradora nunca deja su orgullo atrás –dijo mientras la miraba y le sonreía.

Era tan varonil, tan rudo, tan sexy. Su cabello había dejado de tener ese tinte verde y sus _piercings_ se redujeron a uno. El de la ceja, pero estaba segura que el de su lengua aún estaba allí.

\- Supongo que es la forma en la que soy –dijo confiada.

Duncan se aprovechó de este momento. ¿Debería…?

\- ¿Sexy?

\- S-NO –grito mientras veía al azabache reír por su timidez-. Sigues siendo un inmaduro.

\- Y tú estás más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi.

De acuerdo. Alto. Tiempo fuera.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? ¡Que rayos estaba pasando en su auto! Salió del trance en el que estuvo durante un minuto porque sintió la risita de Duncan a su lado. Maldito sea.

\- Deja de bromear.

\- No lo hago.

¿¡Ven!? Ese maldito ya la tenía donde quería.

Duncan tomo mucha más confianza y cambio la radio. Courtney noto esto y volvió a apretar el botón para cambiar la estación. De repente, ambos estaban en una guerra de radios tratando de cambiar lo que el otro quería hasta que paro en una canción que la morena reconocía y que el azabache noto, por lo tanto, la dejo allí.

 _Yo que tú, ni me acercaría a mi  
cuando las luces vienen y van,  
regálame algo de soledad._

\- Vaya princesa, te gustan las canciones deprimentes.

\- No es eso… es solo que odio la navidad.

\- ¿Qué? –el muchacho no se lo creía-. A ti te encantaba la navidad, Court.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Noticias de último momento, salí contigo –la castaña lo miro-. Te escuche cuando me lo dijiste.

Estaba consternada. ¿El la escuchaba? Su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento.

 _Hoy es el día en que todo mal  
no quería, pero navidad llego  
y nada me deprime más._

\- Solo cambie de parecer, es todo –dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Mentira.

\- Bien no me creas.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

¡UGH! Odiaba esos silencios incomodos, estaba tan a gusto hace unos momentos. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo?

 _Es como si algo de mi  
cierre la puerta que ayer abrí,  
aunque golpees nunca estaré  
estoy hundido en mi jardín_

\- En 5 cuadras gira a la derecha –dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

\- De acuerdo.

Suspiro. Se había cansado de esta situación. Debía despejar su cabeza de preguntas que la estaban atormentando y cuyas respuestas le darían paz… o no.

\- ¿Sigues con… Gwen? –dijo temerosa pero aun así mostrándose tranquila.

Él no se comió su cuento de chica madura y superada.

\- No, terminamos hace un par de años y no he vuelto a saber de ella –dijo mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Feliz?

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendida.

\- Vamos, no creas que me creeré ese cuento de que estas triste porque terminamos.

\- Lo nuestro fue hace años –dijo tratando de aparentar madures. Mala idea.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Es obvio que todavía me quieres.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Te conozco más que nadie.

 _Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días  
yo quiero pensar un poco lo que tengo que hacer  
y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada,  
podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción._

Su corazón exploto. No podía tolerarlo más. Dejo de mirarlo a los ojos para concentrarse en su camino y comenzó a sollozar. Luego de 1 minuto, Duncan escucho como su nariz inhalaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. La había cagado. Se sintió verdaderamente mal, no pensaba hacerla llorar, ella solo estaba siendo amable llevándole a su casa y el la hacía llorar.

 _Imbécil_ _,_ pensó mientras tapaba su rostro con su mano.

\- Yo… lo lamento, Court. No pretendía hacerte llorar –dijo cabizbajo mientras se sentía mal consigo mismo.

\- No te preocupes –dijo dejando de sollozar pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-. La inmadura siempre he sido yo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Tenías razón. Si estoy feliz.

\- ¿Sobre…?

\- Sí.

 _Es algo mucho más fuerte que yo,  
no puedo hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Sabe que esto no me hace feliz,  
aunque lo entiendas así._

Courtney doblo a la derecha justo donde Duncan le indico y supo que su viaje estaba por terminar. Tomo aire, era el momento indicado para dejar todo atrás. Olvidarlo, volver a casa, ser feliz con su familia y con ella misma. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He sido una mala novia, amiga, compañera y una perra contigo. Lo siento.

El oji-celeste no lo podía creer. No esperaba encontrarla en el súper y mucho menos que ella este pidiéndole disculpas en su auto.

\- Yo también lo lamento.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- La forma en que todo termino.

Courtney sabía que él no se arrepentía de terminar con ella.

\- No te preocupes –lo miro y le sonrió, haciendo que Duncan sienta como un peso salía de sus hombros y su corazón. Courtney por su parte, sintió lo mismo. Aunque sabía que su corazón siempre seria de él.

La morena estaciono frente a la casa de sus abuelos, pensando que esta vez, no habría lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 _Hay una voz dentro de mí  
que me recuerda que te mentí,  
suena peor en la canción,  
no es para tanto pero igual sí._

\- Bien –empezó-. Gracias por traerme, princesa.

\- No hay de qué.

Duncan salió y Courtney lo acompaño para abrirle el baúl y sacar sus bolsas.

El azabache tomo sus bolsas y las dejo en el piso.

\- ¿Te digo algo? –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo también estoy feliz –dijo mientras abría la boca sorprendida.

Rio sonoramente en su cara y Courtney sonrió divertida. Era momento de devolver el favor.

\- Lo sé –dijo sorprendiendo al chico y rodeando el auto para subirse-. Sabía que nunca me olvidarías.

Duncan quedo estático en la vereda sintiéndose descubierto como un niño. Se agacho hasta la ventanilla de su auto y ella la bajo.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Te conozco más que nadie –dijo divertida y arranco el auto.

Duncan la vio desaparecer en la calle y sonrió con las manos en sus bolsillos. Se sentía un chiquillo como en la secundaria luego de que una chica le correspondiera. Por su parte, Courtney sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, la dejo recorrer su rostro y subió la radio.

 _Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días  
yo quiero pensar un poco lo que tengo que hacer  
y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada,  
podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción._

Duncan entro a la casa de sus abuelos sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, saludo a todos sus familiares y se cambió para la gran cena.

Courtney hizo lo mismo. Ese 24 de diciembre iba a ser distinto. Ambos esperaron el brindis de las doce pensando en el otro y sonriendo mientras levantaban sus copas.

El azabache miro su teléfono y busco un contacto escondido. Sabía que ella nunca cambiaría el número, él tampoco lo haría. Sabía que ella aun tenia su numero guardado.

El 25 de diciembre hizo presencia y ambas casas brindaron con alegría.

" _Feliz navidad, princesa." –_ pensó con entusiasmo.

 _Que fuiste tú a quien he sentido mía,  
la que perfumo mi vida con un sueño de flor.  
Yo sé que soy, digamos algo inmaduro,  
pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor._


End file.
